


Chloe Decker and The Demon Next Door

by TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cutesy, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers/pseuds/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers
Summary: Chloe Decker enjoyed order, and minimal chaos.Maze- well. She created chaos.AkaThe Demon moves next door, and oh no she's hot AU no one asked for but it's been sitting in my drafts for months.





	Chloe Decker and The Demon Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!   
> I hope you enjoy,  
> Tell me what you think!

Chloe Decker was not a complex creature. She had a young daughter, ex husband and a day (sometimes night) job as a homicide detective. She liked things simple and with an order to them. Yes, she was one of the people who has a color coded filing system. Chloe had a slight obsession with office supplies. 

That's off the point. Chloe Decker, likes order. She liked minimal chaos, as much as a woman with a six year old could. 

However. How-the-fuck-ever, Chloe Decker was not some person who put up with bullshit. And her next door neighbor was full of it. 

It wasn't so bad for the first week. Only a few loud noises that could be described as sexual, and not much more. Chloe couldn't blame someone who knew how to have a good time. 

Then there was the borderline rave that lasted for two days. Purple and blue strobe lights lit up the house and whole left side of the block. Shining even through the tall privacy fence and trees, drumming music and shouting drunks. 

Chloe gave her neighbor a pass. Because maybe it was just a one time thing. Something that would blow over.

She couldn't have been more wrong. It was getting to the point where her daughter Trixie was staying up to watch "the pretty lights" and dancing to the obscene music. 

Chloe Decker had rescheduled her done point on a Saturday evening. She had just solved a double homicide and filed all the paperwork for about five hours straight and she honestly forgot her name once.   
She when she caught some asshole peeing in her bushes she had enough. 

"That's it! L.A.P.D get your dick back in your pants!"   
The drunk had enough time to zip his pants and run down the street before Chloe pulled out her taser. He was just out of range. 

Agitated and adrenaline high, she marched over to the door. Hair in disarray, and white button up wrinkled and halfway untucked. She pounded on the door until her knuckles hurt and rang the doorbell.

A few long and aggravating moments later a woman with the smoothest brown skin and the most dangerous eyes, opened the door. "Yeah?" The way she looked Chloe up and down with those dark eyes, caused her stomach to do all kinds of twists and turns. However her agitation out weighed her quick attraction.

 

"Can you, please- stop this rave?! I haven't slept in two days and my daughter is currently memorizing words to songs I don't ever want to hear! And someone peed in my bushes- I'm tired and I just had to see human guts in the floor today! So for fucks sake- shut it down!" 

Chloe exhaled, exhausted and exasperated. "Please?"

The woman narrowed her eyes, and Chloe found herself staring at the hollow of her shimmering throat. That had to be body glitter. Because if that was just the natural glow of her sweat she would cry.  
Chloe had to jump back at the sudden slamming of the door. She looked at her hand that was almost caught in the door in disbelief.

She inhaled deeply ready to scream because she was just so-!   
But then abruptly the music was cut off and she heard a woman shouting for everyone to get the hell out. Chloe jumped off the stairway as people came pouring out of there house, all kinds of screeching and a few obscenities along the lines of ' you crazy bitch' were shouted. 

Her eyebrows were practically pinned to her hairline as she waited until the last drunk woman hobbled down her neighbors drive way. 

That's when her neighbor appeared. Her hair let down from its insanely slick ponytail, it was wavy and beautiful.   
God, Chloe needed to get some sleep or else she was going to start flirting with this woman. 

"Thank you," Chloe began. "I really appreciate it." She tugged at the hem of her shirt, willing it to unwrinkle and tuck itself back in. 

The woman's dark red lips curled up in a smile. "Well, you asked so nicely." Chloe couldn't tell if she was being flirtatious or not. She sounded like it. But maybe that was just her voice-

Chloe stoped her inner rant be for she spilled it out her mouth.   
"I'm Chloe, Chloe Decker by the way, I didn't introduce myself earlier."

Chloe extended her hand to shake, but her neighbor just said, "You don't want to touch them." She cleared her throat. "I'm Mazikeen. Most people just call me Maze."

"Well it's nice to meet you Maze. I'm going to head home," 

 

Maze arched her eyebrow, the one with a line scar through it. Chloe wondered what happened or if it was a natural mark.   
"You wanna come in for a drink?" 

 

Chloe laughed a little breathlessly. "I can't I-"

"Come on, it'd be your way of getting to know me, I'll wash my hands and everything." Maze batted her eyes- no it was much more subtle and way more effective. 

"I-" Chloe sighed. "One drink." 

 

"Alrighty!" Maze boomed a smile parting her lips, "Come on in, I'll show you to my kitchen."

Chloe found herself trailing behind her, kicking stray cups and trash out of her way of her feet to find a safe place to step.   
"Sorry about the mess. I do like a good party."

Chloe found herself nodding. "Right,"

"So what do you drink? Vodka- whiskey?" 

Chloe shook her head with a small laugh, "If you have a beer that's fine. I don't do well on hard liquor."

Maze arched her eyebrow as she used one large sweeping motion to clear the counter of debris as it all crashed loudly on the floor.   
Chloe jumped slightly. But Maze produced two beers and set one in front of her.

 

"So Mazikeen, I don't think I've ever heard that before."

 

The woman tilted her head, black waves spilling over her tan collar bones. "My parents were very," Maze paused as if searching for the word. "religious." 

Chloe nodded and took a swig of the beer. It was bitter and carried a very strong flavor. 

"So tell me about yourself Chloe, what do you do?" Was she hallucinating or did the woman sound like she was flirting with her?

"Oh- I'm a homicide detective." 

"Pity, I was expecting something more interesting when you said you got to see guts."

 

Chloe almost blanched, "Uh- what were you- ahem- expecting?"

 

Maze danced a finger on the counter. "Maybe a serial killer- oh! Maybe a mob boss- wouldn't that be delightful?"

She arched her eyebrow. "So what do you do?"

 

"I'm a bounty hunter. I've seen just about everything." Mazikeen quickly wet her lips with a fast tongue. Chloe took another drink. 

"Do you like it?" 

 

"Being a bounty hunter? Yeah. I basically hunt people. Reminds me of home." 

 

Chloe wasn't sure what the woman meant by that but she let it slide. Probably cause of the alcohol. 

Maze tossed her dark hair over her shoulder. Her neck was exposed with that glorious thin sheen of sweat. Chloe wanted to run her tongue from the woman's collar bone to her sharp jaw.

Yikes. She was already tipsy, and she really needed to go home.

"Well Maze. Nice to meet you- thanks for the beer. My daughter needs to be tucked in." 

 

Maze smiled as Chloe stood peering at her from thick eyelashes. "Alright, attend to your small beast. Feel free to drop by anytime."


End file.
